moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Beyond the Sun (1959)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Mikhail Karzhukov Director Mikhail Karzhukov is credited as M. Karzhukov in this film. Francis Ford Coppola Francis Ford Coppola directed the re-edited sequences from the 1962 U.S. re-release of the film only. He is credited as Thomas Colchart in this version. | written by = Mikhail Karzhukov; Yevgeni Pomeshchikov; Aleksey Sazonov | produced by = Roger Corman Roger Corman is the producer on the 1962 re-edited version of the film only. | music by = Carmine Coppola Composer Carmine Coppola worked on the re-release of this film only. Credited here as Carmen Coppola Yuli Meitus Composer Yuli Meitus is credited as Yu. Meitus in this film. | cinematography = Nikolai Kulchitzky Director of photography Nikolai Kulchitsky is credited as N. Kulchitsky in this film. | edited by = L. Mkhitaryyanch | distributed by = Original Russian film release. American International Pictures 1962 re-release with English dubbing. | release date(s) = September 12th, 1959 | mpaa rating = | running time = 77 min. | country = Russia | language = Russian | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Battle Beyond the Sun, (Nebo zovyot), is a Russian feature film of the science fiction genre. It was written and directed by Mikhail Karzhukov and co-written by Yevgeni Pomeshchikov and Aleksey Sazonov. It was produced by and released in the Soviet Union on September 12th, 1959. The movie was later acquired by Roger Corman for American International Pictures, who hired Francis Ford Coppola to direct a re-edited version of the movie with less of an Anti-American slant. This version, dubbed in English, was released in 1962. Plot Cast Appearances * Yevgeny Petrovich Kornev * Andrei Grodienko This character's name is changed to Craig Matthews in the U.S. release. * Klark * Olvra * Gregori Vasilivich Somov * Demchenko * Troyan * Lena * Sashko * Korneva This character's name is changed to Nancy Matthews in teh U.S. release. * Matra Klark This character's name is changed to Mother Matthews, or Mrs. Matthews, in the U.S. release. * Herman Berst * Mars * Satellite * Space station * Soviet Union * 1990s * 1997 * Astronaut * Cold War * Extraterrestrial * Meteor * Reporter * Spacecraft Notes * Battle Beyond the Sun redirects to this page. * The original Russian title for this movie is, Nebo zovyot (which also redirects to this page). * Not to be confused with cheesy 1980 sci-fi fick, Battle Beyond the Stars starring Sybil Danning and her breasts. * This is the first of two films produced by . The second is ''The Deluge'', which was released in 1974. * This film was re-released in 1962 with English dubbing by American International Pictures. * Battle Beyond the Sun was released on home video in VHS format by Something Weird Video in 1992. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "The gigantic battle! - which race will win ... and rule the universe?". Another tagline is, "Billions of light years away ... out in space beyond the sizzling sun ... in terrifying unknown worlds!" * Footage from this film was incorporated into the 1988 remake of Not of This Earth by director Roger Corman. Recommendations See also * Battle Beyond the Sun * Battle Beyond the Sun media * Battle Beyond the Sun images * Battle Beyond the Sun miscellaneous External Links * * * Battle Beyond the Sun at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:1950s/Films Category:1959/Films Category:September, 1959/Films Category:Russian films Category:Theatrically released films Category:American International Pictures Category:B/Films Category:Mikhail Karzhukov/Director Category:Francis Ford Coppola/Director Category:Mikhail Karzhukov/Writer Category:Roger Corman/Producer Category:Carmine Coppola/Composer